An LED strip light (also known as LED tape or ribbon light) is a flexible circuit board with an adhesive backing and populated by surface mounted light-emitting diodes (SMD LEDs) and other components. Traditionally, LED strip lights have been used solely in accent lighting, backlighting, task lighting, and decorative lighting applications. However, a significant increase in luminous-efficacy—a measure of how well a light source produces visible light (lumens/watt)—and higher-power SMDs have allowed LED strip lights to be used in applications such as high brightness task lighting, fluorescent and halogen lighting fixture replacements, indirect lighting applications, manufacturing processes lighting, set and costume design, and even for growing plants. The ease of use of LED lighting strips has boosted the creativity of lighting designers and opened the door for the creation of many new and different lighting fixtures and lighting designs.
The linear strip of SMD LEDs does have some drawbacks. While the strips can be easily connected along a straight line, forming angled connections has been problematic. As shown in FIG. 1, a solder-less connector can be used to connect two LED light strips at a 90° angle. This connector allows for the creation of a square lighting fixture. Obviously, the angle of the connector can vary to create other polygonal shapes. However, as shown in FIG. 2, the connector creates a “dark gap” at each corner which detracts from the fixtures aesthetics and impacts functionality.
Further, the cost of using and concealing a plurality of these connectors in a lighting fixture adds significant costs. In a field where customized lighting displays are already costly, “dark gaps” are not a welcomed feature.
Until the invention of the present application, these and other problems in the prior art went either unnoticed or unsolved by those skilled in the art. The present invention provides an angled connector for LED lighting strips which functions with the associated device without sacrificing portability, design, style or affordability.